


Making Waves

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airachnid is bored, and decides to take it out on Soundwave. He isn't as nearly as annoyed as he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Second place prize in my fic giveaway for artemis-crimson, who asked for ~~ultimate mega OTP~~ Soundwave/Airachnid which I have gone far too long writing nothing for.  
>  (also take this as my apology for so much angst recently...)

Airachnid had been hovering around him for five klicks before she decided to break the computed silence. “What are you hiding under there, Soundwave?”

She wasn't really expecting an answer from him, if anything she was expecting Soundwave to do his best to ignore her. Which was exactly what he did, focusing solely on the screen in front of him with its glowing, meaningless figures scrawled down and scrolling across it. Not even the lightest touch of her legs, a razor poking at his shoulder or a claw dangling near his precious visor managed to prod him into some kind of reaction. After all these centuries, an exodus from his home and a journey across light years to an organic planet managed, nothing had managed to shift his disposition. He was still the same statue by Megatron's side she remembered, the same one drones only saw in their nightmares. And he still kept any secrets locked firmly behind the vault of his mask. 

Then again, the same could have been said of her. She still hated the Decepticons, still pined for her collection and all the lovely extinct lives she'd held in it. The stars forever drifted and died away, space kept hurling past, yet rarely did bots change. 

In a way, she admired him for being so stubborn. But in a much more immediate way, she was bored out of her spark and desperate for any kind of interaction, even a swat from his servo to force her away if she really was annoying him. But she doubted she was the first to try and force the mech into any kind of emotion, and it was likely any who'd tried in the past were now too far in the Allspark to assist her. Assuming anyone with a Decepticon badge even managed to get into the Allspark. Even his most sensitive appendage, the cable he had plugged into his console, barely even rebelled against her claw as she pressed down on it along its humming purple ribs. 

“...Hmm. Well, I won't waste our time any longe-” She was turning to leave, not aware of the other tendril draped around her waist until it was pulling her back towards him, a tight noose holding her body close to his as he kissed her. Her optics were wide but his were still hidden, the edge of his slightly-raised visor cutting into her face while his mouth pressed hard against hers. Scars rasping rough on her lips, a hint of fangs nipping and the slight lap of a long glossa… she didn't need to see his mouth when he could feel it so intimately… and surprisingly warm under hers. 

Then he pulled away, still so close to her face that she could see her shock in his visor, and she swore she heard a growl tear out of his vocaliser in the split second it took for his visor to slam fully back down over his mouth. His tentacle zipped around her waist and snapped back into its port, and even before then he was back to business, typing away with spindly digits all over the keys and leaving Airachnid wondering how they'd feel wandering over her frame. 

Though that was only after she took her leave, dizzy with lingering surprise and the strangest bloom of desire she'd ever experienced.


End file.
